


One-Sided Pining

by CobraOnTheCob



Series: ML Valentine's Event 2020 [4]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, ML Valentine's Holiday Week, Prompt: Secret Admirer, Secret Admirer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:29:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24497971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CobraOnTheCob/pseuds/CobraOnTheCob
Summary: Nino fell head over heels for Marinette.
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Nino Lahiffe
Series: ML Valentine's Event 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1646488
Kudos: 17





	One-Sided Pining

**Author's Note:**

> These two are really short because I couldn't figure out what exactly to do with this prompt. I intended it to originally be for all the class, but I only had energy for Nino and Nathaniel.

He’s known Marinette ever since they were in kindergarten. 

She was sweet, kind, and really cute. 

Growing up...well, Nino fell for her more and more.

And can anyone blame him?


End file.
